Piper and Percy: The demonic couple
by BJStarlington
Summary: After Annabeth and Jason cheat on Piper and Percy, Percy and Piper go crazy mode and get bloody! This is a one-shot. Please review if you like it or you hate it! Rated T for bloodiness.


**Okay. As you read the description (hopefully) this is a one-shot between Piper and Percy after being betrayed by Jason and Annabeth. So eventually they fight in hand to hand combat. Percy and Piper vs. Annabeth and Jason. Hope you enjoy. And please review!**

**Percy POV**

I was so angry that I wanted to punch a wall and actually break it. Annabeth, knowing my fatal flaw, still loses faith in me and cheats on me with Jason.

JASON! I mean he and I were best friends and she cheats on me with him! I walked straight into Piper who was talking to Katie Gardner.

She looks up, "Hey Perc-. Percy what's wrong?" She asks when she sees my bloodshot eyes.

I took a deep breath and said, "Piper I have something to tell you that you won't like at all. Please don't interrupt."

_Flashback_

_I was walking around looking for Annabeth after I completed recruiting three demigods. They were the sons of Nike the winged goddess of Victory. _

_So anyway, I was looking for her since I didn't see her or Jason at the dining pavilion. I got a weird feeling that something wasn't right, but I shook it off. I decided to look in her cabin. As I drew clearer I heard them talking and I ran faster as they stopped talking._

_I flung open Athena's door and I stood there gapping at Jason and Annabeth KISSING!_

_Annabeth didn't seem to notice my presence or the sunlight, but Jason did. He jumped up and looked at the floor with a red face. Only then did Annabeth notice me._

_She started of by lying, "Oh my gods. Percy this isn't want it seems like. I wasn't doing what you think I was! I promise."_

_Even Jason looked at her crazy, "Fuck your promise. I saw EXACTLY what you were doing! You were cheating on me with Jason goddamit! What the HELL is wrong with you!" I yelled almost screamed. "You know my flaw is loyalty and yet you cheat on me with him!" I point at Jason._

_She yelled back, "Well HIM is better than you! Maybe he is supposed to be my boyfriend not you! Maybe your fatal flaw is wrong!"_

_I paused as I finally understood what this was all about, "So this is all about m going on quests saving people's lives and not staying home to comfort you?! What the FUCK Annabeth! Are you the stupidest Athena child in Greek history! I'm saving demigod's lives out there! Their lives is more important you being comforted when I comfort you every single fucking day!" _

_I took a deep breath, "Even if I didn't go to save their lives, I know this relationship was going on before. You seem happier than before when I came back from killing that Dragon! Yeah! That had to be the time you started cheating on me! Why Annabeth?"_

_When she didn't answer me I screamed, "You will answer me! I'll be right back you stupid bitches! This won't be ignored!" I walked out with a punch to the door, breaking a hole in it._

_On my way to the dining pavilion, I was crying my heart out. When I got to the dining pavilion, my eyes were red, but I stopped crying._

_Flashback End_

When I finished, Piper looked like she wanted to drive her dagger through me. Her eyes looked murderous with a hint of craziness. Then all of a sudden her eyes became calm.

She turned to me, "Where are they?"

"Athena's cabin. So you thinking what I'm thinking." I said as we walked to the cabin.

"Hopefully." Piper said.

As we got to the door way, Piper took off inside leaving me in her dust. I followed her and when I got in, it was already in mayhem. Piper was dragging Annabeth by her hair off her bed. Jason was trying to break it up, but Piper was clinging on Annabeth's head. I charged Jason and tackled him off Piper and onto a bed.

I repeatedly started to punch Jason in the face with my left and right fists. By time my arms got tired, his face was a bloody mess and I lost feeling in my knuckles. I grabbed Jason by his collar and pulled him up. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. I walked outside and slammed him on his back, causing him to moan loudly.

I picked him up again and kicked him in his chest, hearing cracks as his bones broke from the force of the kick. He stumbled and tried to swing at me, but dodged easily and kneed him in his stomach. As he doubled over, I gave him a humongous uppercut, breaking his teeth and injuring his already broken nose. When he fell on his back, I stomped his head, knocking him out. I spit on him in disgust and kicked him in his ribs.

I turned around to see Annabeth flying through the wall of Athena's cabin. Piper jumped out of the cabin with that murderous look in her eyes. In her hands was a golf club that was already bent. She started beating Annabeth in the ribs with both her feet and the golf club. When the golf club broke she dropped it and went inside most likely looking for another one.

I went inside after her and stopped her, "Piper stop. She had enough."

"Never. Nobody cheats on me." Piper mutters to herself.

"PIPER stop it!" I yelled.

She paused and looked at me with those crazy eyes. I visibly flinched, but I didn't back down. After a staring contest, she drooped her shoulders and looked at the ground most likely ashamed of going over board.. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her as best as I could. She started crying and wrapped her arms around me, crying on my shoulder. I started soothing her and rub her back in circles. After a few moments, Piper stopped crying and every half-blood camper was outside the Athena cabin.

I gestured to the crowd, "You ready to tell them what happened together?"

The End

**Well how did you like it? Please Review! I know it wasn't long, but please tell me how you felt about this one-shot.**


End file.
